Highschool Stuck
by Fuckup McDumbass
Summary: an rp where Cronus and Meenah go to the same high school and it's senior year. Will Cronus finally be able to wvoo her? Rated T for language, possibly smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Cronus woke up in a great mood. He happily stretched and walked to the mirror of his bathroom. After he slicked back his hair quickly, having done it so many times and combing it back, he winked at himself and put on his leather jacket. It was the first day back at school, and Cronus had a great summer. He spent most of it at the beach and was looking forward to seein' all of his buddies again. He stood in front of the school as he sees his buddies. "YO CRO!" a dude who was a year younger with a purple streak in his combed back hair had arrived with one of Cronus's other friends. His hair wasn't slicked back and he stuttered a lot, but he was still in the gang. After embracing shortly and calling each other names, he was distracted by a girl walking into the school. Her aura of not giving a fuck immensely strong. ((fuck it got really long omfg))

As usual, it was around the time to go back off to that hell hole of what was high school. Oh boy how she loathed it with all the squares and jocks, not to mention those Mary janes. Shaking her head a bit as she pushed herself out of her bed and into the mirror or her bathroom. It was of course a dark fuchsia color which she loved the most, looking at herself in the mirror she looked like a slight mess, scoffing to herself before she moved to go and take her dark brown hair and place it into two long braids. Moving to go and take her fuchsia colored lipstick out and paint her lips to their usual fuchsia shade. Looking into the mirror with a smirk before placing her glasses on her face. Moving to then go and place her fuchsia jacket on as well. Her summer was the same as always, going and making trouble wherever she could possibly go but she didn't really give a damn about it. She didn't particularly look forward to going back to the hell hole she hated but it was whatever. Going and ending up in front of the school as she had taken her best friend by her shoulder. She was a bit shorter than she was and not to mention a bit more of a square but it didn't seem to matter to her. She was still her best frond anyway. Rolling her eyes behind her glasses as she did catch eye of the greasers which she rather not mess with as they were annoying to her. Scoffing and walking right past them, she couldn't honestly care less about them.

Cronus only watched as she walked right past him, putting his hands in his pockets and looking away from his buddies momentarily. He made idle conversations with his friends. "H-hey Cro, w-what'd you do this s-summer?" his pal Mituna asked.  
"Wvell, I definitely did more than any a yous guys." He replied snarkily. "Spent most of it at the beach." The beach was a couple miles away from the school. He lit a cigarette and took a drag, blowing it in the kid's face with the purple streak in his hair. "So wvhat teach do you punks got this mornin." They dicussed plans for skipping homeroom. He planned to meet them in the back hallway, but not before greeting the beauty he had seen before. He snuck away and walked up to Meenah. "Hey dollface, howv are you doin'?"

Meenah simply continued to go and walk right past them as it it was nothing to her. Keeping her head up high as she always did as she talked with her best friend. Apparently she had did the same thing as always, read a book over the entire course and go out with her family to all these different locations. Man, sometimes she could be a bit of a book nerd. A heavy one at that, "What did you do accomplish this summer, Meenah?" She asked, grunting a bit to herself as she went on to say, "Nothin reely, same old. Was in and out of the place, ain't nothin reely change." They talked a bit more before going and dropping her friend off at her homeroom before going and moving down the hallways, adjusting her glasses a bit. People were staring at her a bit since she didn't seem very 'lady-like' like every other chick they knew. More or less a square hangin out with her. That was complete bull to them, although she did go and hear a rather annoying voice she wished to not hear. "Beat it Cronus, I'm busy. Go hang out with them squares ya love to date so much, or you know." She said before turning around to face him, "Besides, I don't have nuff-fin to talk to you about, hit the road!" She said as she tapped her heel on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Can't a guy say hello to his favwourite gal? I wvas jus' makin' conversation, doll." He replied. He moved his hands to his pockets and smiled at her. "I missed you, you knowv? I wanna knowv howv you're doin'. An everyone knowvs I don't play wvith no squares." Even though she wasn't "lady like", he still liked her. He always had, too. Since high school started, at least. He was gonna ask to walk her to class. That's a good a start as any, right? He leaned against a nearby locker as he talked to her, looking down at her from a few inches above.


	2. Chapter 2

He bent over and picked up the pen that she had lobbed at her head. "Owv, rude." It was pink of course. He put it in his pocket before meeting up with his buddies and proceeding to go outside to smoke cigarettes. At least he had that to avoid his stress. It doesn't matter, it's just homeroom, right? "Hey C-c-cronuth. What are y-y-y-you doin' toni-ight?"  
Wvell, I thought we could go party or somethin'." He shrugged, and stomped his cigarette out on the ground, grinding it with his shoe. "I guess we'll see, huh?" He ruffled Mituna's hair before going back inside and leaving them to go to first period. As he walked in, he sat down next to Meenah. "Wvell, you seem to have made it on time, there. Congratulations, doll." He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he put his books on the desk.  
She moved to go and sit down at the desk near the back of the room, she always sat at the back before going and running a hand through her hair for a few moment or two before going and taking her books onto her desk. Of course her best friend wasn't in this homeroom since they always seemed to do this for some reason or the other. Adjusting her glasses onto her face before going and shifting a bit in her seat as she adjusted her jacket for a moment. Though she did hear someone go and move near to herself. Why wouldn't just GO away. "Could you go away? You're all over my bubble today, I'm gonna press charges if you keep going and stalkin me. I ain't cha girl, I ain't one of your snobby friends and I will N-E-V-E-R- be with you as ANYTHING!" She said before going and hitting him with one of her notebooks. Which is of course it was pink as well before leaning back in her seat and moving her desk to the left side.  
Cronus also would always pick the back of the room. Maybe the middle if the teacher was hot or somethin. "Hey, hey, nowv. Don't go all up an gettin' mad already. We gotta spend the rest a the year in the same classes so you might as well get used to me, doll. 'Sides, I ain't stalkin' yous. I didn't put us in the same class. Can't a guy just say hello to his favourite gal?" He said, just before the bell rang. Before Meenah had a chance to answer, their teacher started talking. Her voice was obnoxious and loud, and a little high pitched, like nails on a chalkboard. "Good morning boys and girls. First thing's first, where you're sitting now isn't permanant. We will have a seating chart tomorrow." Cronus's face sank a bit and he lookd at Meenah. Oh well, he had 6 other chances to sit next to her anyway. He poked her with his pencil and whispered "Hey, howv wvas homeroom? Did you miss me?"  
Ugh, the teachers voice was utterly the worse thing she had ever heard in her entire life, for the love of god why were half of the teachers in here really annoying? Rolling her eyes at him before going and looking out of the window, maybe that'd go and save her from her misery or something. Putting her elbow down onto the table as she kept looking out of it until she had heard that the seats were going to be changed, thank god. She rather be away from his creep than to be with him every fucking day. Bad enough she had to deal with him all morning. Crossing her left leg over her right leg as she kept her gaze out of the window. Not bothering to go and even answer the Aquarius. He was going to end up getting himself into the hospital on the very first day, she'd rather be suspended than to be here right now anyway. Hissing lowly, "Shut up, leave me alone for an hour." She said before going and giving her full attention out to the window next to herself.  
Cronus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Wvhatevwer you say, princess." The teacher was still talking away when the announcements came on. The principal talked about their "winning school", which had one a blue ribbon award of excellence long before Meenah or Cronus had entered it. But they still bank on that of course. As they rambled about school rules such as dress code and vehicle terms, Cronus took out a pocket knife and started carving into the desk.  
As he was carving into the desk, the teacher called his name. "Mr. Ampora, it seems you were not in homeroom this morning."  
"Oh... they take attendence for that nowv?"  
"Yes, Mr. Ampora."  
"See, what had happened was-"  
"Do not give me excuses. Detention after school today."  
"Oh come on, it's the first day!"  
"Don't give me lip, Ampora" Cronus put his hands up in defeat and then proceeded to fold his arms. Ain't this just his day.  
At this Meenah just went and completely tuned everything out before going and hearing someone talking and ironically enough it was Ampora had detention which made her go and snicker before leaning over towards him, "Looks like you'll be staying with the old hag after-school, g'luck fish face." She snickered before leaning back in her spot as she smirked and went back to looking to the front of the room to give the teacher her attention for once. Well, at least she didn't have to go and worry about him trying to chase her out of the school when the last bell would go and ring. Raising an eyebrow for a moment before going back to glance out the window.  
"Yeah, thanks for your kind words, Meen." He rolled his eyes at her, going back to his carving. After what seemed like an eternity of them not talking, the bell rang again. Before Meenah could leave, he stood up and asked her, "Hey, I lost my schedule. What do we have next?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He needed cigarette rolling paper and it was all he had on hand, really. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for her, even though he knew she wouldn't want him to. "Mind helpin' a guy out here?"  
She got her stuff before going and finding herself nearly crashing into the Aquarius's chest, thank god she had take a step back before it had happened. "Ugh, we got history idiot." She said before going and rolling her eyes a bit as she went to go and start walking away, her heels clicking against the floor. Hopefully he wouldn't go and try to walk with her either or else she just might attempt to push him down the stairs or something. Making her way down two long hallways and then into a dull colored room and sitting down in the back once more and thankfully someone was already there so he couldn't seat near her. Rolling her eyes a bit as she got ready for the class.  
Well, ain't that helpful. Ain't like there's more than one history class or anything. She sighed and went to the office, trying to get a new schedule. Meenah probably did this on purpose. What was he talking about? of course she did it on purpose. He's wasting his time.  
He received his schedule and decided to just skip. Ain't like he'd be doin' anythin' anyways. He passed the classroom and glanced in it, when he saw Meenah looking through the window. He took his jacket and hooked it on his finger, slinging it over his back. He had lit a cigarette in the hallway, and we went to find his buddies. However, when his buddies and him finally found each other, they heard a teacher walk up behind them. Cronus took his tongue and brought the lit cigarette in his mouth, burning the roof of it. He turned and smiled at the teacher, who thankfully had come to talk to Mituna about knives on school premises. When she turned to speak to Cronus, he just repeated "Mhm," and hoped she would go away. After what seemed like three hundred years, the teacher left and he spat out his cigarette in a coughing fit. Then running to the water fountain as the bell rang for the next class. "Goddamn" he puts his jacket back on and looked at his schedule. "Yo Mit what you got next?"  
"H-h-h-history."  
"Lemme escort you, buddy"  
After going through the obscene amount of people at their school and going to his locker with his name carved in it, he went to the biology room and sat in the back. Finally a class that wouldn't screw him over... right?


	3. Chapter 3

As the time in the class had went and moved on slowly she took a few notes or so on what to do when she had the free time and such. Running a hand through her hair as she noticed that Ampora hadn't gone and come to class, oh well. She wasn't really specific either way so it wasn't her problem whereas it was his instead for whatever he had gone and did with it. Shaking her head a bit as she heard the bell had gone and rang. Picking up her stuff and stuffing it all into her bag before going and sticking a lollipop into her mouth and throwing the wrapper away as she had gone and walked down to her next class, taking herself to go and pick up her best friend Aranea once more. Both of them going and linking their arms together. Some might give them weird stares and such but she didn't honestly care for a lot of reasons. For her being the most trouble causing girl known in the school as well. Entering the Biology room and rolling her eyes a bit, she already knew that Aranea would love to go and sit in the middle of the room, though thank god almighty since she wouldn't have to go and be around him again. Taking her seat to the left of the table as Aranea took the right, taking their stuff out and placing them onto the table. "So, Meenah how's your day been so far?" The Scorpio asked softly before Meenah gave a grunt. "Take a guess, fish boys been followin' me all cod damn day." She mumbled with an annoyed expression. Aranea laughed a bit before patting her hand, "You have the entire year to get used to it." She said softly, which made Meenah give her a rather annoyed expression.  
Cronus put his head in his hand, tapping his pencil against the desk. When another one of his friends, a fellow greaser, entered the room, making a noisy entrance. "Hey, Cro how you doin' today?" The greaser sticks out his hand and Cronus takes it, doing a quick brohug. They sat next to each other in the back of the classroom, carving into the desks and telling jokes. Their loud snickering can be herad from where Meenah was sitting. They chewed on toothpicks since they couldn't smoke in class. The teacher started talking after the bell rang about how you couldn't eat in their classroom and so forth but Cronus and his buddy were definitely not paying attention. Their low but deep voices still traveled across the room. Cronus was repeating the class, and had had the teacher before.  
"Ampora!"  
"Yeah, teach?"  
"Are you done with your little side conversation? I got a class goin' on here."  
"You want me to say 'no', don't you?" The teacher just rolled his eyes and continued on with the lesson as there were manly giggles coming from the back of the classroom for pretty much the rest of the period, with the occasional remarks from them. Especially when reproduction was the subject.  
Ugh, Meenah was getting real tired of this greaser in the back of the room today, she wanted to not go and suspended on the very first day but this was just getting close to the edge right now. Not to go and mention that the teacher was getting real tired of their bullshit from the back of the room. Groaning lowly before going and taking a piece of paper out and then grabbing one of her pink inked pen and writing in her neat but cursive handwriting, Once she had finished this she went and crumbled the paper in a ball before turning herself a bit. She had waited for the teacher to go and turn his back before going and throwing it right at Cronus's head before hmph'ing and turning around again, though inside of it, it said: "Mind keepin your annoyin deep grandpa voice down? It's reely gettin on my nerves and I don't think you want another day after school with the hag so SHUT UP." Though the shut up part had three underlines in pink as well. Aranea of course not seeing what her best friend had just said in the least and continued to go and listen to what the teacher was saying.


End file.
